


The Red Strings that Bind us Together

by Flarethefireborn



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Almost like Sex Ed but without cringe from a teacher and it's hot, Beautiful, Bondage (obviously), Come on, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Korekiyo teaches you what to do bc you're too innocent, Loss of Virginity, More tags will be added later on, My first fanfic on this website, Prepare for possible cringe, Teaching, This is Shinguuji Korekiyo we are talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarethefireborn/pseuds/Flarethefireborn
Summary: You're beautiful. He's beautiful. You two have been dating for a while and you decide to take it to the next level...Btw this is my first fanfic (?) (Would that be the right word?) on this site bc I'm new so be gentle with the hate if you don't like it.





	The Red Strings that Bind us Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be cringy and long so be prepared.
> 
> P.S. Korekiyo isn't wearing his mask bc if he was, he couldn't kiss you properly.

"Kukuku~ (Y/n)-san, I'm glad you trust me enough to go through with this." Korekiyo looks at you up and down with a sexy smile. Everything was dark for you and you couldn't talk without it coming out as a muffled noise. You were tied to a chair with strong, red string and a thick red ribbon acting as a gag for you. More red ribbon was tied over your eyes as a blindfold. You were a little frightened at the loss of some of your senses, but you trusted that your boyfriend wouldn't harm you now that you were in his hands. 

"Now, if it's alright with you, I shall begin." You gave a small nod at the sound of his voice. Footsteps drew close like a hungry predator creeping up on their prey. You could feel his presence in front of you. His hand gently touched your thigh. You jump at the unexpected gesture and he chuckles. Long, nimble fingers caress your soft thigh and his other hand cups your cheek. Your head leans into his palm.

"Let me know if I'm moving to fast or you are uncomfortable. This is beautiful experience that two people share between each other and it's supposed to be pleasurable. I wouldn't want anything to happen that would upset you during your first time." You wanted to speak and reassure him, but the ribbon gag in your mouth prevented that from happening. Instead, you gave a small shake of your head to indicate that you understand. Korekiyo leans down to kiss you forehead and your cheek. His hand that was caressing you thigh moves to rest on your shoulder and he moves to straddle your legs.

You make a small noise of surprise. His hands trail across your collarbone and neck, watching you and listening for any noises that might make it past the gag. Your body shudders under his touch. Korekiyo's mouth moves to your jawline and he kisses and nips at it. Your chest rises and falls a little faster as your breathing quickens. Your boyfriend's mouth moves to you neck as he tries to find your sweet spot. When he finds it, he bites at it. You wince at the pain. However, he begins to lick the red mark, causing a whimper to escape your mouth. However, it's not as loud as Korekiyo would like it to be. 

"Would you like me to remove the gag?" You nod your head quickly. You really wanted to kiss him, but the gag prevented that. The anthropologist's hands leave your body as you feel the gag loosening. As he pulls it away, he notices the string of saliva that connects you to the gag. The string breaks and drips down your chin. Korekiyo simply wipes it away. 

"Is someone a little needy for me?~ Well, I'm sure I'll be about to satisfy you." After he says that, he leans in and begins to kiss you. His hands grab your shoulders to help steady you. You get into the kiss. It's sweet and loving until he slips into tongue into your mouth. You moan into the kiss at the feeling of his tongue massaging your mouth. He pulls back for a second and removes your blindfold. The first thing you see is Korekiyo's handsome face smiling at you with half-lidded eyes filled with lust. He seems completely unfazed by the kiss, unlike you. You were panting already. 

"It's so much better being able to see your beautiful face again. Now, let's see those cute faces you will make when you are under my touch." He suddenly begins to roughly kiss you, sucking on your tongue. His hands move to your breasts and he cups them in his hands. You break the kiss and gasp as he massages your sensitive chest. 

"Hmm.... your chest is exceptionally soft." He said before looking up at you. Your face was twisted with pleasure and small mewls left your mouth. Due to the fact that you had never done anything like this before, the feeling was new and almost confusing. It was so intense. The anthropologist chuckled, kissed your forehead, and began to grind his erect member against your sex. Mewls became louder moans. Your face and body became hot and it didn't help that he was now sighing and moaning hotly against the shell of your ear. Both of you found a pace and began to grind against one another to gain more friction. 

Suddenly, Korekiyo's movements came to a halt. You stopped as well and looked up at him in confusion. Korekiyo moved a hand back down to your thighs and felt your sex through you panties. You whimper at the touch. 

"I do believe you are wet enough now. Hmm? Oh goodness.~ That's quite the face you're making.~" Your face is red from blushing and you're drooling. Heated pants escape your lips as you try to catch your breath and your hair is disheveled to say the least. Your eyes are half-lidded and clear lust and anticipation shines in them. The anthropologist gives you a small kiss on the lips before untying you from the chair. 

"You must feel so hot right now. Did you enjoy yourself during that?" You nod. 

"Good, but it does seem that you're not fully satisfied yet. Am I correct?" You nod again. He chuckles. 

"Well, do not fear. You will be satisfied by the end of the night For you see....." Korekiyo wipes you chin slowly with his thumb while looking deep into your eyes.

 

"The fun has only began, my dear..."


End file.
